Meowfia
by midnightlibra89
Summary: Ummmm…
1. Meowfia

_**For my three little kittens: Ryuichi Asami L., Kazumi Suoh L., and Kei Kirishima L.**_

* * *

Human feet were everywhere. Go left, right, straight, up, down, zigging and zagging. The owners of said feet paid no attention to what they trampled on or what they kicked out of their way.

The went about their days like little wind up toys. Unaware of the reality of the world around them. Of the danger lurking just beyond them in the dark, dark allies. In the dark of the night.

Beneath the surface of the waking world was the dark world of the underworld and the Meowfia.


	2. Ace Photographer

Deep in the dark allies where humans never ventured; dirty, dangerous deals could be found. The shady meowfias' sent the lowest of their ranks there.

Tonight was like any other night. Rain drizzled down and the air was crisp. Sending shivers over one's body. People huddled into their coats. Never noticing the cats moving past them.

Above them, jumping from roof to roof was a little white kitten. His fur darkened by the mud he had rolled around in earlier in an attempt to disguise himself. As he neared the darkest part of the ally, he pressed himself down close to the roof. Affixed to his head was a tiny camera that he controlled with buttons. The viewfinder settled down over his eyes and he set in for the wait.

He needn't wait long. A dingy cat with messy fur slid into the ally. From behind a dumpster another cat appeared. This one looking only slightly better. A grin appeared on the kitten's face as he clicked away.

He, Takaba Akihito, ace reporter (okay, newbie) was going to bring one of Tokyo Japan's most notorious cat nip rings.


	3. Meowfia Kingpin

"Sir. It seems that some of our men are not being careful while selling goods. They have been caught on film numerous times and the photos have made it to both the police and the newspapers."

A great cat with immaculate, shiny gray fur stepped forward. His sleek black suit remaining unwrinkled as he moved. His thin rimmed glasses reflecting the light of the office. He gently placed a copy of KittyTimes morning edition on his boss's desk.

The boss in question didn't bother to glance at the country's number one cat newspaper. He remained standing before his floor to ceiling windows, his gaze overlooking the very city he owned.

"Anything about the one who has captured these unfortunate photos?"

"Yes sir." Kirishima Kei replied. Happy to have good news for his boss.

"We managed to catch the one who has been taking the photos, on film. It was a mere one shot. He is a careful fellow. However, it was enough to get a result in the Catobase."

Kirishima placed a few photographs and a file atop his boss's desk. This time, the boss's interest was peaked. Golden eyes roamed over the photos. Taking in the soft fluffy white fur. Mischievous eyes. One blue. The other green.

"What a cute little kitten." Asami Ryuichi grinned.


	4. Chase

The little white kitten panted as he raced through the dark allies of Tokyo. He could hear the heavy pawfalls of the two huge cats chasing him. He turned a corner and felt a heavy weight slam into him from behind. He struggled to free himself but he was no match for the bigger cat.

Soft pawfalls tell against the wet ground. Akihito looked up to see the most handsome cat he had ever seen. Long black fur slicked back neatly. Golden eyes gleaming green with a predatory glow. The cat wore an all black suit, tailored to fit his muscular form perfectly. The suit was matched by a black best and shirt. The only color to be seen was the bright pink tie about his neck.

"Takaba Akihito." He spoke with a deep growling voice. Sending shivers down Akihito's spine.

Akihito swallowed the drool forming in his mouth at the sight of the sexy cat before him. Scowling, Akihito snarled back. "What's it to you, you old pussy?"

The dark cat raised one brow. Amusement showing in his golden eyes. "Cheeky little brat." The dark cat chuckled. "I have questions for you my little kitten."

"Bite me."

Another chuckle. "That can be arranged little one." The cat leaned down, coming face to face with Akihito.

Before he could speak again, Akihito rabbit kicked the good holding him. Laughing, he raced away. The three bigger cats chased after him. Following him up a flight of stairs and onto a roof. Just as they thought they had him trapped, the little white kitten jumped over onto the next roof. Five feet away.

The kitten turned. He stuck out his little pink tongue and pulled down the skin beneath one eye. With a wide grin he turned back around. Lifting his fluffy white tail, he shook his little tuchus at the bedeviled cats and then scampered off.


End file.
